Hanging by a Moment
by NaminesFantasy
Summary: Based on rikkurebeca's "Miss murder" This was not my idea. But I had permission to re-tell this story from Roxas's point of view. Note: Sorry, I'm not finishing. I dont know why, but I cant write anymore of this story, I just cant update.
1. Chapter 1

My alarm clock went off and I practically jumped out of bed. My guardian Tifa knocked on my bedroom door lightly.

"Yeah?"I asked as she walked in.

"I just wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready, pancakes."She smiled.

"Sounds good, I'll be down in a minute."

"Sure thing"

After she left I got dressed. I put on a black T-shirt and khaki pants and my favorite white and black sleeveless jacket. I slipped on my checkered wristband and threw on my black tennis shoes. I went to my bathroom and grabbed a brush. I went over my hair a couple times until it looked good. I poured water into my hands and splashed my face to wake me up a little more. I brushed my teeth and went back to my room really quick to grab my binder for school. Since today was the first day, the only things in there were sheets of paper and a few pencils. After I grabbed my binder I headed downstairs. Tifa had a plate of pancakes, bacon and toast ready at the table. I sat down and began choking down my food.

"Nervous much?" Tifa asked, sitting down across from me.

"No. Not really, why is today different from any other school day?" I replied after quickly swallowing a glomp of food.

"Well," She began thoughtfully, "Today is your first day of eleventh grade!"

I rolled my eyes."Today isn't any different. I'll see the same people Ive been seeing since last year."

Tifa seemed a little disapointed . "You don't know that. You could make new friends. This isn't_ that_ small of a town, Roxas. You'll make new friends. You do every year." Tifa said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess" I muttered. I couldn't wait to see Sora and Riku and Kairi and the rest of my friends again. Usually we all hang out over the summer but this year I had been too busy. I hadn't seen them all in almost two months. I had Mr. Leon for Homeroom. He was one of the meanest and toughest teachers in the whole school. Its hard to get on his good side, but I'll try.

"Are you all ready to go, Roxas?" Tifa asked.

"Um, yeah, " I said. I grabbed my stuff and opened the door, "Bye Tifa!" I said and headed out the door. As I walked I began to think what might happen today. I could get beat up...._Nah_ I thought. I could sit on pizza at lunch. That would totally suck. Finally I got to school, I was walking up the sidewalk and into the parking lot

when I looked at my watch I saw that it was seven fifty-eight O'clock . _Oh crap! _I must have been walking slower than I thought, I only had four minutes to make it to class. I began to run at top speed. Until I saw someone running my direction, I tried to slow down but I was to late._ CRASH!_ I ran right into her! I looked up to see that she had short platinum blonde hair and light lavender-blue eyes. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She looked really annoyed, I can see why. I tried to apologize.

"I'm really sorry, I was-" but she cut me off When the bell rang.

"Yeah thanks a lot " She screamed and I was stunned, how could she be so rude?

I gathered my papers I had dropped and when I stood up she was gone. That was so weird.I rushed to homeroom and it wasn't until I was almost there That I realized I had Mr. Leon. The strict one, and I was late. Not good.

As I walked in the room everyone had already taken their seats and I heard Mr. Leon calmly ask:"Miss Strife and Mr. Hikari , do you have a reason to be late?" I looked over to see _her._ The blonde girl I had collided with. She looked at me with wide, irritated eyes. I didn't know what to say, so I just stared back. Finally I opened my mouth to try to apologize again but Mr. Leon Screamed her name and we both turned to face him, startled.

He lectured us for what seemed like forever and finally wrote us down for detention. So much for a good impression. There were only two seats left so I ended up sitting next to that girl. Class was going on forever. Mr. Leon had already told us what we needed and now he was giving us a behavior lecture. I was just about to fall asleep when I looked over and saw that she was drawing. I watched her draw for about five minutes. She was drawing a white house, and doing a pretty good job. Finally I decided to try to talk to her again.

"Nice drawing" I said. She looked up at me with that same Irritated glare. Why did she not like me? She was so rude! I had done nothing to her, In fact I'm pretty sure _she_ ran into _me._ I was surprised when she finally spoke.

"Thanks." She went quickly back to drawing.

"I'm Roxas by the way." I said.

"Im Namine" She replied without looking at me. I wondered if she was always so rude or if it was just me.

"Sorry about this morning."

"Its fine"

"Say, whats your next class?"

she sighed heavily and she held her pencil so hard it broke in two. What the hell did I do? I wondered.

I backed up and put my head down. Why was she being so freaking mean to me? It's not like I just ran into her on purpose, It wasn't my fault. I was trying to make up for it but she wasn't having any of it! All I asked was what was her next class, she had no reason to get mad enough to brake her pencil. There is something seriously wrong with her. Fine, I tried to be nice, now I'm just going to forget about her. She doesn't matter anymore. After all, why would I want to be friends with a person like that. I bet she doesn't even have any friends.

The bell rang and I looked up to see that Namine was already gone. Wow she was fast. I gathered my books and headed off to second period. Science with Mr. Valentine. I walked into the room slowly and to my relief Namine wasn't in here. I quickly sat down in the very back of the room. I laid there with my head down Until a few seconds after the bell rang I heard "Roxas!"

I looked to my right to see my best friend Sora next to me, hand up for a high-five.

"Whats up, Sora?" I asked, slapping his hand.

"Nothing much" he said. "Whats up with you?"

I decided to tell him the truth because, well, he _was_ my best friend.

"Do you..._Like _this girl?" Sora asked after I was done telling him what had happened. Now, what the hell could I have possibly said to have given him that idea?

"No way! In fact, I think I hate her." I did hate her...Didn't I?

The bell rang and Mr. Valentine walked in. The whole room fell silent at once. There was a vibe that came off this guy that just...Scared most of us. So we never dare talk in his presence. He was a tenth grade math teacher last year, He had been promoted this year I guess.

So since we couldn't talk I had a lot of time to think. And all I could think about was her. She was so pretty, But so damn rude! Like, how many people are that harsh to someone they just met? Not many! I was so frustrated! If I didn't care about this girl why couldn't I stop Freaking thinking about her? This girl was arrogant, snotty and rude. I hate people like that, and yet, she was all that was on my mind. That makes no sense at all! I'm obviously out of it today, tomorrow I will be normal again and think about more important things...Hopefully. I mean, even though she was extremely cruel, I couldn't help feeling somehow..._Attracted _to Namine. Maybe Sora was right. But even If I did like her enough to ask her out, she would most definitely say no. Apparently, for whatever reason, She felt the need to be a jerk to me. Why would she want to go out with me? Whatever I had done to her totally pissed her off and she hated me for it. Is Accidently running into someone really _that_ bad?What was up with her? I was getting very Irritated that I could not get this stupid girl out of my head.

And yet, I still couldn't stop thinking about her all through third period either.

I was completely relieved to hear the bell ring. I jumped up and grabbed my things. I quickly headed out the door and threw my stuff into my locker. The sooner I get to lunch the sooner I'll see all my friends again and I'll be so busy catching up with them I'll forget all about her. I had to stop by the main office to drop off some papers and then I was off to lunch.

I finally got my food (Longest lunchline _ever_) And headed over to where I seen all my friends sitting.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I was-" But then I saw none other than Namine. I was totally caught off guard. I couldn't even finish my sentence.

Kairi stood up and said "Oh, Namine this is-"

-"Roxas." Namine finished.

I couldn't help but smile. She recognized me and that was pretty cool. I sat down and began to eat.

"You know Namine, your very pretty" Selphie said randomly.

Namine looked up at Selphie with a very surprised look on her face.

"Don't you think so, Roxas?" Selphie asked.

What?! I felt my entire face go hot red. What am I supposed to say to that? Yes! Shes very pretty! I simply put my head down, covering my eyes, and nodded.

"Eh...Thanks." Namine said.

Everyone was pretty quiet from then on. I couldn't stop staring at Namine. And everytime I did she caught I would look away,quickly , embarrassed. It went on like that until Riku showed up. Selphie of course Jumped up and hugged him and they talked but I was too distracted by Namine to care what they were saying. I got really mad when I seen the way Namine looked at Riku. I was jealous. Totally jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

Namine jumped up, nearly knocking her tray of the table, she skipped over to Riku. Now, I was really mad.

She was she being a little too friendly with him, I didn't like the way he was looking at her, either. I'd have to set him straight later.

"You play blitzball?" Namine asked Riku. Hey! I play blitzball, too! Riku nodded yes and I had to step in.

"We all do actually." I said that to Namine, but I was looking at Riku. I was furious! Why was she so interested in him? I glared at Riku, ignoring Namine's confused look. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Kairi jump up.

"Actually, Roxas, Sora, and Riku are on the blitzball team." Kairi said, obviously trying to distract me from whatever she thought I was thinking about. Beating Riku up? Yeah, I thought about it. But Kairi stepping in didn't really help. I barely acknowledged what she had said, actually. I still glared at him and when he noticed his smile faded.

"Something wrong, Roxas?" Yeah something is wrong!

" No." I didn't want to say anything in front of Namine of course but I would talk to Riku later.

Selphie talked to Riku about random, stupid things I didn't want want to know, nor did I care about , what they were saying. Namine did, though. She looked how I felt. The only problem was, she was jealous of Riku and Selphie and I was jealous of Her and Riku. This has got to be the most screwed up first day of school ever! Tifa was right, Interesting things did happen today. Namine looked furious, but when Selphie looked at her she just smiled. Was I the only one who seen the sarcastic look hidden in her smile? When Riku looked at her, her eyes glimmered and she smiled wide. _Ugh!_

Finally the bell rang, after what felt like an eternity. I had mt next class with Hayner and Olette. That was useless, I couldn't tell them how I felt. I'd have to sit quietly through language, with more time to think. Im getting kind of sick of that. After writing down the supplies needed for this class, I laid my head down on my desk. My mind was too busy to sleep, I guess because after about ten minutes I was still wide awake even though my eyes were closed. I tried to clear my head but the image of Namine and Riku kept nagging at me. Would she actually win him over? I cant really tell yet how he feels about her. Selphie has liked him forever, so Ive been told. I don't think Riku is that heartless, even though he and Selphie aren't exactly dating, In my opinion, It would still be messed for him to ask out Namine. Well, of course _I_ thought that, but did anyone else? I was still so frustrated, If I really felt so strongly about Namine, why can't I just tell her?

It's not like I have much to loose, we weren't exactly friends anyway. So if she got mad at me for asking her out, Its not like we would loose any 'Friendship'. Finally I decided to talk to Riku first, my original plan.

The bell rang and I had my next class with Namine_ and_ Riku. But Selphie was there, too. Maybe Namine would leave Riku alone if Selphie was with him. I quickly took my seat. Ha, the by the time everyone sat down, there was only one seat left and Namine had to sit in front of me.

Namine was sitting on Rikus right, Selphie ws on Rikus left. Namine kept trying to pull Rikus attention away from Selphie. That was rude. She looked at him the same way she did in lunch, which again made me furious. I decided to try to distract her from Riku.

I leaned forward to see what she was doing. She was drawing. Hm, whats new? I watched for awhile, she was still drawing that white house from earlier. It had a lot more detail on it now. She was very talented

at art.

"Uh, nice drawing." I said quickly as Riku looked over at Namine. She kind of snorted.

"I like the detail on it." I added.

"Thanks" She finally responded.

"I think you should add-" I began, but she turned around, she didn't look very happy. I felt my face get hot and I looked away. She shook her head and turned back around. The bell rand and she was out of the room in the blink of an eye.

I quickly gathered my stuff and tried to follow her.

"Namine, wait!" I shouted. She clenched her fists and turned around slowly.

"What is it Roxas?" She said through barred teeth.

I didn't know how to word this. I had to do something though, she was giving all of her attention to Riku.

"You have gym, right?" I asked quietly avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, why?" She sighed.

"Well, I have gym, too. Would you mind if I walked with you?" I cant believe I just asked her that. I half-closed my eyes, waiting for a punch. But to my surprise she just said "Whatever, I dont mind."

So I walked to gym with her, people were staring, and I heard people whisper our names. I din't really care though, I mean, we were just friends, for now. And with that, without a second thought I reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her a little bit closer to me. I smiled to myself, she didn't pull away or anything. She looked up at me and I couldn't stop my face from flushing red.

"Dude...What are you doing?" She asked, a little confused. How do I respond to that?

"I...I..." I cant finish that sentence.

"You what?" She finished.

"I...Don't want you to get lost." Why the hell did I just say that? That was the most retarded excuse ever. But I was totally caught off guard when she laughed. Not just laugh..._giggle. _I was a bit confused, but she kept on giggling. Was what I said...Funny?

"Roxas." She said, still laughing. She stopped us from walking. "You may not have seen you around for the past two years.I can assure you that I know this school well enough, Im not going to get lost on something as simple as going to the gym." She then out her free hand over her mouth, she was laughing even harder now.

I didn't know what to say.I put my head down and just nodded.

" can let go of my hand now" She continued.

I quickly let go of her hand. I felt my face getting hot, again. "Oh right, sorry." I said.

"It's okay" she smiled. I was too embarrassed to talk to her anymore, so we walked to the gym without talking. Although, I could hear her still giggling every now and then.

When we got to the gym I went straight into the boys dressing room. Sora was already there.

"Dude, you face is mad red!" Sora said when I walked in. I grunted and walked to my locker, next to his.

"Talk to Namine again?" He said, laughing. I slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Has she _still_ not figured out that you like her?" He whispered, so the other couldn't hear.

"I..." I started to say 'I dont like her' but what was the point in denying it? "No." I said. Sora rolled his eyes.

"She is clueless!" Sora put his stuff back in his locker, and I did the same. She was clueless, wasn't she? But she had to figure it out someday, I think.

Suddenly we heard screaming coming from the room next door. Everyone who was dressed ran out of the boys dressing room and crouded around the girls room. We heard punched being thrown, and I heard my name. This was my fault. I heard coach screaming Namines name and four girls rushed out of the girls dressing room with Rin watanabe in there hand. She was bleeding and had a bruise on her face. Namine stormed out of the room, you could tell she was the one who had hit Rin. Kairi cam out after her, A bit frightened. We were all lined up, Namine came in stood in front of me, fury in her eyes. She gave me a look that said "This is all your fault" as she threw her hair into a pony tail. Rin and I dated, but that was last year. Was Rin..._Jealous_ of Namine? This really is my fault, for holding her hand.

Coach came out to announce that we were playing dodgeball. And after the guys team was done playing against eachother I watched the girls play. (Not in that way!) Namine Scored more than half the points for her team.

Sora tried to talk to me about Namine, but I wasn't listening. I changed as fast as possible and It wasnt until I was at the front door of the school That I realized I had detention.

With Namine.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the detention room. Namine was already there. She glared at me and went back to whatever she was doing. Drawing probably. I went and sat at the only seat open, the one in front of the guy sitting next to Namine. I didn't know how to apologize for what happened. How _do_ you apologize for something like that? I didn't want to look at her, to see her upset face again. It was too painful. I wish I could erase everything and just start over. This had gone too far. I just wondered what exactly Rin had said to her that hurt her so much? All that I heard was That Rin had said something about me that really insulted Namine, and she beat her up. Its not like Namine would stick up for me, so what could Rin have said to offend her so much? I wanted to talk to Namine. I got out a piece of paper and wrote down :

_I heard about what happened._

_-Roxas_

She looked really angry, but she didn't look at me. I figured I should leave her alone. But then the paper

came back and hit me in the face.

_You and your girlfriend can go rot in hell._

_-Namine._

_Wow_, I thought. Rin must have really pissed her off. But why is this my fault?

_You got it all wrong, shes not my girlfriend, at least, we broke up like a year ago._

_-Roxas_

I threw the paper on her desk and she frowned and replied:

_Why the hell did you break up with her? Wait let me guess, she got pregnant_

_-Namine_

Thats not even funny, I thought. Why would she even say that? She is so arrogant!

_That's not even something you should joke about._

_-Roxas_

_So it's true! The hoe gets pregnant and you dump her, then the next week she aborts and gets another guy, freaking typical!_

_-Namine_

_I__t didn't go like that, why would you even think that way?_

_-Roxas_

_Face it Roxas, every popular guy here is the same. They want one thing from a pretty girl, one thing. And once they get it and they like it they either keep their doll or dump her for someone new. But I guess you got too far._

_-Namine_

_So what that's how you think I am? Just another one of those guys who only want that._

_-Roxas_

_Hey your girlfriend was the one that started it, and you're not giving me a reason to think otherwise now are you?_

_-Namine _

_For the last time she is not my girlfriend! Look I don't know why it was that we broke up exactly; I couldn't take all the rumors._

_-Roxas_

_So she's your girlfriend and you dump her because of the stupid rumors, get a backbone and at least learn to trust her if your going out with her._

_-Namine_

_You don't understand, it got too far, and I just couldn't stay with he anymore_

_-Roxas_

_Correction: you just couldn't sleep with her anymore_

_-Namine_

_Would you stop it, that's not how it was. That's not how I am. _

_-Roxas_

_Oh really what were the rumors? I bet the same ones I've heard, that's she's a slut, that she goes out with you while sleeping with another guys, that she aborts like if it was going to the grocery store, I know all that crap, so you should have known before you asked her out._

_-Namine_

_I didn't know about the rumors when I asked her to be my girlfriend. I only came to this school last year, and she was the prettiest girl so I asked her out. Then people began telling me those rumors, and she began to act weird every now and then. Apparently her good girl image only lasted for a little bit. I thought none could be that heartless and actually lie to me on my face after seen her do something whit another guy, but I was wrong .I had even asked Sora he just said that she was a heart cold snake incapable of any having feelings, and he was right._

_-Roxas_

Finally, Our teacher said we could leave, and of course, Namine was first out. I can't believe the things she said. How the hell could she possibly think I asked out Rin, got her pregnant and then just left her? What goes on in her mind? There is something seriously wrong with her. Sora was right, she is clueless! Downright, clueless! But I cant stop liking her, what is wrong with _me?_

I walked out of the room, totally confused and Namine was still standing outside the door. She punched me in the chest (Really hard) And dropped the note in my hand.

"Stay away."She whispered bitterly

When she turned around and walked off, I threw the note away. I really wasn't interested in what she had to say. Now I was the one pissed. Namine is such a...A bitch!What is up with her? I decided to let it go. I mean, Why should I dwell on this?


	4. Chapter 4

For the next month or so, Namine ignored me completely. She sat alone at lunch and never talked to me I class. I was almost...Worried about her. But, what could I do? Was it just me, or did she have a problem with everyone? I was confused, and frustrated. I wanted an excuse to talk to her, but then again, What the hell could I possibly say to her to make things better? She must have been going through hell lately. People pointed at her and insulted her. She ran to almost every class, she was also failing. I wanted so badly to help her, but obviously she didn't need my help. Over time, I'd eventually forgotten about her completely. She was just another student at this school, no one special.

As I was walking down the hall, Kairi came running at me with something in her hand. She practically threw it at me. I held it in my hand for a couple seconds.

" What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"An invite, to a sleepover." She said bouncing up and down. I raised my eyebrows. Kairi punched me playfully on the shoulder.

"Not for you! For Namine!" She said. Wow, It had been about three weeks since I had heard that name.

I nodded and agreed to give it to her in our next class. For so long I had wanted an excuse to talk to her, but now that I had one, I realized I didn't really want to talk to her. I was upset all of a sudden that I had to be the one to give it to her.

Namine was already sitting down when I came in the room. She was staring out the window, she barely looked awake. I took my seat and tapped her on the shoulder. I felt her jump, returning to reality.

I kept tapping her until finally she sighed and turned around. The expression on her face quickly turned from irritation to surprise. She looked into my eyes but I looked away. I handed her the envelope .

"Kairi said to give you this," I told her. My voice had a dull, flat tone to it. The way she looked at me was kind of...Sad. She looked at the invite for a couple of seconds. Then she whispered my name, I looked up.

She didn't say anything so I once again looked down. I could feel her staring at me for the next minute or so, but I didn't look up at her. Finally she turned around. I heard her open the envelope.

The bell rand and Namine ran out the door. I did the same. I looked out the doorway and saw Riku holding Namines hand And then...He kissed it. What the hell was he thinking?! I walked up behind her and snorted at Riku. Trying my best not to cause a scene. I wanted to beat the living hell out of him, he had crossed the line. Namine turned around really quickly. I think I made some kind of sound. I wasn't sure. Namine looked past me to see Selphie nearly in tears and I almost laughed at how stupid Namine was.

I went to walk away and Namine stopped me in my tracks.

"How much did Selphie see?" She asked in a frantic whisper. Once again, I almost laughed.

"Long Enough!" I shouted, louder than intended. I wasn't exactly mad at Namine, I was pissed as hell at Riku though.

" You have no right to be mad at me. I didn't do anything, so you can't think of me badly," She said, she looked so helpless right then. I felt sort of bad for her , She was having such a hard time with everything.

"I don't think of you badly," I said, calming down a little bit. I was trying to cool it, for her sake. She still looked at me with the same pleading gaze.

"Then what kind of look was that, I mean it's not like I knew that Selphie was here," She yelled. So she would have felt better about this if Selphie wasn't here? I wondered if she knew what she was saying. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I started laughing, and Im not entirely sure why.

"Your really clueless." I said looking into her eyes. I walked away, leaving her there.

As I walked alone and angry to gym class I began to wonder If I was too harsh on Namine. I mean, It wasn't her fault that Riku kissed her hand. But the way she worded it "Its not like I knew Selphie was there"

I don't see how it would have made any difference, Selphie would have figured it out pretty soon anyway. Seriously, EVERYONE saw it! I couldn't help but be mad or jealous at Riku. Was he _begging_ for a punch in the face? Usually, Im not a violent person but for some reason I...Felt, well, _protective_ over Namine. And I couldn't help it. Although, I should know by now that I couldn't possibly win her over. Hmm, at least not with Riku around.

As I walked into the gym I laughed at how ridiculous I sounded. Whether Riku was here or not, Namine could never fall for me.

I walked into the boy's dressing room and changed pretty quickly, even though Sora tried to talk to me.

He must've known I was upset, he is good at that. But I walked right past him I passed Namine and Kairi who were talking about something stupid.

The gym teacher screamed at us, Informing us about an upcoming blitzball game that I, being on the team, already knew about. I drifted off into what felt like sleep. I wasn't listening to the gym teacher or even thinking at all. I was just...Blank.

My eyes flew open when I heard my name being screamed. "Roxas!Here!" The gym teacher yelled, shoving a ticket (More like a pass, to prove I was on the team) Into my hand.

After ten minutes of staring at the paper in my hand a hand slapped my back. I blinked, confused, and looked up.

"Good luck." Sora said. "And I'm not talking about the game." He added nodding torward Namine, and winking. I forced a smile, and then the bell rang.

_Hah! Luck? Yeah, I'll need more than that to get on her good side!_


	5. Chapter 5

The Blitzball team was required to stay after school until the game. I got changed really fast but still had two hours until the game started. I decided to just talk to Sora for a bit.

"Excited about the game?" He asked.

I shook me head back and forth. "Not so much."

"Nervous about Namine being there?" .

"huh?" Since when was she coming?.

"It'll be fine. She probably wont be paying much attention anyway." He smirked.

"Wait. How do you know shes even coming?" I asked, very confused.

"What...Oh!" He was suddenly serious. "You're right, she probably wont even come!" He patted me on the back and ran off.

_Okay....._

I went and sat down on the far side of the bleachers where no one else was sitting and closed my eyes. In seconds, I was out.

Who-knows-how-long later I heard laughing. My eyes snapped open to reveal a giggling Kairi. I quickly sat up and scanned my surroundings, Olette was there, too.

"Oh...Its you guys." I said, relieved.

They both laughed.

"Isn't it time you got ready for the game?" Olette asked, pointing to the clock on the gym wall.

"Holy crap!" I gasped,

Kairi frowned and opened her mouth but the coach had begun to scream at me to prepare for the game.

_Later...._

I was totally disconnected while our pool sphere began to fill up with water. There was a good reason for that, too. Namine _was _there. I hadn't really counted on her coming. Even with the strange way Kairi and Sora wee both acting. I didn't see her as the type of person who came to after-school events. Crap.

I honestly hadn't felt nervous about a game since I started playing blitzball in seventh grade! And now I felt like if I made any sudden movements I was going to puke all over the freshman on the bench next to me.

I sighed and tried to force myself to relax. That lasted a total of three seconds.

"Number 14! Your up!" Coach Wakka bellowed."Your next, Hikari!" He yelled, shooting a peircing glance my way that said:_ You better not screw up._

I put a 'thumbs up' and coach's eyes narrowed before turning away.

I got up to stretch. I looked up to see Sora running back this way with a towel around his shoulders.

"Roxas! You can win this game for us!" He said, high-fiving me. I nodded.

"Hikari!" Coach shouted. I swallowed.

As I swam out into the sphere pool I heard girls chanting my name. As it usually did, It didn't make me feel better this time. I swan faster, just wanting this game to end sooner, and took my position.

Not much later the ball flew my way, a little too high. I thought about a moveI had seen Tidus do during the summer while we were playing. I gathered all the courage I had and decided to go for it. After all, If we lost, It would only be by four points.

I jumped into to the top of the sphere pool and did a backflip. I was falling backwards and looked into the crowd to see Namine. Of course. With the ball in front of my foot, and me still up-side down, I kicked it with all the force I had. And....It worked!

The goalie for the other team did his best but didn't even come close to catching the ball. Everyone in the gym screamed. I wasn't even thinking about winning the game, I was just feeling satisfied about not messing that up in front of Namine. I smiled, pleased with myself.

I swam out of the sphere pool, into the locker room. Sora was right behind me.

"Congrats, Roxas!" He said.

"Thanks." I replied, opening my locker, pulling out dry clothes.

I got dressed quickly and left the the locker room. Kairi ran up to me.

"I can't believe you did that! That was so cool!" She gushed, I smiled..

"Oh, can you give this to Namine next time you see her. I tried to, but I have no idea where she went" She handed me Namine's sketchbook I nodded.

"Yeah sure"

She ran the other way to Sora, and I followed.

"Great game guys!" Olette and Hayner said at the same time.

" I knew we'd win!" Sora grinned.

Selphie came running up to us and hugged Riku. Then, she waved towards the exit. I turned to see Namine in the doorway waving back, and she began to walk away.

Suddenly the book in my hand felt very heavy. "Oh, Namine!" I shouted running over to her. "Kairi said you left this." I handed her the book.

"Thanks." She said in a bored tone.

I felt really stupid standing there. The last time I had talked t her we were in a fight. I wanted to apologize but wasn't quite sure how.

She was first to speak again. "I saw how you made that last goal, congratulations"

"Thanks, Tidus taught me that move, I can't believe I actually tried it, but I guess it turned out okay,"

"Well it's getting really late, I'm gonna go," she said and started to walk away."

I sighed. Thinking about our fight. "Namine wait, before you leave I gotta ask you something,"

She stopped, eyebrows raised.

"Do you by any chance…" I began, looking down, "like…Riku?"


End file.
